Suprise Visit
by Daily News
Summary: Pan is going out for a night on the town, but to her suprise someone other than her date has come to her door. TP. My fist little fic, it's a oneshot and not the best, kinda rushed, but i like it! ENJOY!


_Alright_, pan thought, _I have to do this._

Pan was standing in front of her mirror at home looking over herself for the last time. Bra sat behind her on pan's bed and was reading a magazine while she talked to her about all the things that she should remember while on her date.

That's right, pan was going on a date. How this happened she still wasn't sure, it all seemed a little fuzzy. But she knew she had go through with it_. If I don't, then I'll never get over Trunks and be a spinster for the rest of my life._ She thought with a sigh.

She had had a crush on one of her best friends for over five years and it was time to get over him, he didn't seem to have the same feelings for her anyway.

Since I was 15. 15! Ah, Pan stop thinking about it, tonight is all about you and Jack. Yea… but jack isn't trunks…THAT'S THE POINT know stop arguing with yourself!

Those were her last thoughts before she heard the doorbell ring. And her last thoughts before her stomach did a back flip.

"Bra, I can't do this!" Pan whirled around to look at her friend in the eye.

"Of course you can, you look fabulous and you have nothing to worry about except having a good time!" Bra patted her friends shoulders and help to push her out of her room and into her apartment living room to answer the door. "Your 20 years old and haven't been on a date in a very long time. Some people might start to get worried, now go! Have fun while I eat your frig out and watch your movies!"

With one last push, Bra ran into the kitchen to act as though she wasn't there. Pan opened the door, and put on her best smile, but it only turned into a frown as she saw who it was. Trunks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curtly.

"Wow, that how you treat all your friends?" Trunks asked in a joking manner.

"Is that Trunks?" Bra came from the kitchen. "Good god girl, I'll just go rent a movie. And trunks you come with me, cause we cant get in Pan's way tonight. Have fun pan!" Bra said as she grabbed her coat.

Trunks had a look of pure confusion on his face. "Why can't we get in her way tonight?" he asked as his sister tried to grab his arm and walk him out the building.

"Panny's got a date, and it would be quite awkward if he came and found her with another man in her apartment." Bra said, continuing to tug at his arm. Even with her sayain strength she was no match for her brother.

"Date? Pan?" he looked from his sister to Pan and back again twice till his eyes landed on Pan. "owwwww… I see. It will only take a minute and you can stop tugging at my shirt, this was expensive!"

"Whatever, have fun Pan, tootles!" bra said as she walked off. And Trunks walked in.

He closed the door behind and smiled at her. She did look good_, to good_, he though with a frown.

Her short ebony hair was styled so that the ends flipped out slightly; she had light make-up on and tight hip-hugger jeans. She had on a purple polo that made her look like a woman, _NOT _the tom-girl he had known all of his life.

Looking at her made him start to think, this guy wasn't coming to see Pan…he was going to appreciate her like she should. He was, that was why he came over, to show her what she meant, and even if he was rejected. Their age was a slight problem, _he, Goten and Bra never had a problem with it._ He thought as he remembered his best friends and little sister going steady for five months.

_Tonight's all about Pan._ He thought, and got a whiff of the air, he could smell cologne and flowers coming up the stairs to her apartment. _Oh, hell no._

"You aren't going on a date." He said with finality. The confusion in his eyes was gone, and now there was stubbornness and something else she couldn't quite pick up on.

But know that she found her voice, and what he said reached her ears the blood rushed to her head and she straightened her shoulders. "Yes I am." She stated looking dead into his eye.

"No your not."

"And why the hell not?" Pan said, infuriated that he was telling her not to go, when the reason she was going was to get him out of her head. _Who the hell does he think he is? He can't just come in her and tell me what to do! He just walks in her and acts like he can control me with his big business suit on, and his tie loosened and his shirt all crumbled. His hair all messed up and cute over his eyes. Ow! His eyes, those blue… STOP it, he is telling you what to do!_

Trunks gave pan a once over, _Bra's, the shirts Bra's for sure_, he thought as he had seen it on her before. But, no matter how good she looked, he didn't like it that she was getting all dressed up for another guy.

"Well?" she repeated, "why am I not going?" she snapped. And trunks thought, _she always does look cute when she's mad._

He took a step closer. She stood her ground, and he knew she would, _to stubborn_, he thought with a little smirk.

He took another one, getting close enough so that when he breathed, he could see her hair move.

She began to breath a little more heavily, not knowing what he was doing, but she kept eye contact. She wouldn't give up.

He bent down so that his lips brushed her ear lobe, and she took in a breath of surprise, "because…_I_ plan on seducing you."

Just by his husky voice and his hot breath, her eyes started to blur at the edges. He brushed his lips teasingly over hers once, and then caught her lips in a smoldering kiss, the one that she had been waited for, for so long.

Her lips relaxed and she indulged herself by returning the passion.

Jack walked p to Pan's door ready for a night of fun and seduction if she would allow, but when he reached her door a small not was on it reading:

Jack,

Sorry for the inconvenience, but something came up (A/N: wonder what could be "up"? hehe) and I think that I'll have to pass on tonight. Please leave me a date open for a rain check!

Pan

And a little further down it read, in a another handwriting:

_Don't bother coming back or making a rain check. I'll be keeping her busy from now on._


End file.
